legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S9 P7/Transcript
(Alex, Rayla and Jessica are seen continuing to bathe the infants as Jessica is seen in the water washing the infants) Alex: You doing okay Jess? Jessica: Yep! I almost got all my infants washed! Alex: Heh, same here. Jessica: Surprised they haven't pulled you in yet. Alex: Well, I wouldn't wanna jinx it now. Jessica: Do they try to pull you in Rayla? Rayla: Oh no. These kids learned they're lesson the last 4 times they tried to. Alex: Oh. I see. Jessica: Well, it's not so bad. It's not like this water's gonna give me a disease or anything. Alex: I guess. (Jessica then finishes up washing the last infant in the pool) Jessica: There we go! (Jessica puts the infant down before she and the other infants crawl out of the water) Jessica: I'm finished Rayla! Rayla: Nice job Jess! Jessica: Thanks! Rayla: How's it going with you Alex? Alex: I'm getting there. Still got a few more. Jessica: Need me to help? Alex: Thanks but I got it. (Alex finishes up one infant before he reaches for another which grabs onto his arm) Alex: Crap. (Alex cries out as the infants pull him in) Jessica: Oop! There he goes! Rayla: Hey! Don't make me come over! (Alex comes up for air as the last few Infants surround him laughing) ???: *giggles* ???: Got you! Alex: I knew this would happen sometime... Jessica: Sorry Alex! Guess I jinxed it! Alex: It's okay sweetie. I only have a couple left to wash, I can manage. Jessica: Well, alright. (Alex goes and finishes up with washing the last few infants before he and the Targhul all get out of the water) Alex: *sigh* I'm done Rayla! Rayla: Nice job Alex! You two did great! Jessica: Thanks! Rayla: Now let's dry them off. (The 3 then start to dry the infants off) Alex: So we're fed them, bathed them, and now drying them. Jessica: Hard to believe its only been an hour. Alex: Yeah. Still dark too. Jessica: Yep. Rayla: But you're having fun right? Alex: Yeah I kinda am. Jessica: Me to. Rayla: Good. And really I'm greatful. You two are such a big help. Jessica: Hey, anything to help these little cuties! Alex: Yeah. Jessica: Do you guys really wake up this early? Rayla: Oh yeah, at least I do. X usually clocks in at this hour to take a short nap before he comes back. Alex: Man, being the mother of this colony is a lot harder then I thought it would be. Rayla: Oh yeah. Very. And X only had to deal with 13 of these little guys at first. No way could he manage this many on his own. Jessica: Well then it's a good thing he's got you around! Alex: Yeah, you've definitely got the strength to keep this colony together Rayla! Rayla: Oh no no no. I just keep the infants in check. X does a lot of the other work. But thank you. That's so sweet of you to say. Alex: Oh, well you're welcome! Jessica: So what's next? Rayla: Oh, the next thing is their play time. (The infants all start cheering) Alex: Play time huh? Rayla: Yep. And this is one of the times I can get some much needed rest. Follow me and we'll head to the play area. Jessica: Play area? Don't the Targhul's just play wherever? Rayla: Oh god no. There's too much important stuff in most of these rooms. So we've given them their own room for playing. Jessica: Ah. Alex: Well, what is it? (The three eventually end up in a massive empty room with toys scattered on the floor) Alex: Oh... Rayla: Go on and play kids. (The infants cheer as they rush in and play. Rayla then closes off the room) Rayla: Best part about this? None of them can get out on they're own, and if they start fighting, I can hear and get in there to break it up. Jessica: Do they fight often? Rayla: No but every once in a while one will start. Still, most of the time I just sit here, rest, and wait till its time for the next thing for them to do. Alex: Huh, interesting. ???: Mama Rayla! ???: Can Alex and Jessica play with us? Pleeeease? Rayla:.... That's up to you two. Jessica: Oh sure I'll play with them. Alex: Yeah we'll play. Rayla: All righty. *Opens the room* Here they come! (The infants cheer as Alex and Jessica enter the room and Rayla closes the room) Rayla: Try and make sure they don't fight okay? Alex: We will! Jessica: You have our word Rayla! (Some of the infants go up to Alex and Jessica) ???: Jessica! Play with me! I have my dollie! ???: Alex, Alex! I got a new action figure! Play with me! Rayla: Have fun. (Rayla walks away from the door as Alex and Jessica look down at the infants) Alex: Alright kid, I'll play with you! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts